


it round it plump like grapetfuit

by thebigkahuna



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ass Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebigkahuna/pseuds/thebigkahuna
Summary: it round it plump like grapetfuit





	

**Author's Note:**

> it round it plump like grapetfuit

it round it plump like grapetfuit  
it juicy and full of pulp  
it glistens in the moonlight  
it kjiggles in the sunlight  
i cry

 

i makes i, iktors, heart go odkidoki  
i'm about to cum  
the ice is wet

 

vikor gazesd lovingly at crhis’s ass. the ass gazed back longingly. “youre so beautiful tonight. lookin plumlp.” “you make me want to write poetry.” said viktor.   
“thank you,” sayid chris. “arigato gozaimass’” “youre looking sexy too , babe”  
“notyou, chriss. the ass. thw two beautiful lumps of otherwordly beauty.”  
“b-BAKA!” “shut up my ass wants to speak now”  
“i wuld be ghonesterd to speak with your ass”  
the fabric ripped oppen suddenly, revealeing a mouth with two, lucious red lips. with a gracious voice, it said, “thank godness i could hardly breathe in there”

 

VKUSNO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> it round it plump like grapetfuit


End file.
